Segelas Kopi Serta Masa Lalu
by Gharilraey
Summary: Hanya seputar kisah pendek seorang Wu Yifan yang mencicipi segelas kopi kembali bersama ingatan tentang masa lalunya. YAOI, Homo, LGBT. Pasangan Yifan boleh kalian anggap siapa pun, tapi bayangkan seorang pria yang lebih tua serta menjadi pihak dominan dalam hubungan Yifan di masa lalu. Ingat ini YAOI! GAY! HOMO! LGBT!.


**_Segelas_ Kopi Serta Masa Lalu **

**Wu Yi Fan || T || Hurt/Comfort.**

 **A/N: Cerita ini terinsipirasi dari fanfic Naruto yang memang menyinggung perselingkuhan tapi, berakhir bahagia. Dalam versi nyata ada juga tentang percintaan teman saya, cukup menyakitkan menurut saya serta sahabat saya, karena hubungan teman** **saya berakhir tidak menyenangkan.** **Bagaimana pun biar pun gak dekat tetap aja saya tidak sanggup berada di posis teman saya. Oh, ini pasangan Kris gege mah bebas dengan siapa aja, yang pastinya cowok karena cerita ini gay, LGBT, homo.**

 ** _blaa- Flasback_**

 _blaaa- kata-kata mutiara_

* * *

Langit siang kali ini tidak seperti biasanya terik, matahari tersembunyi di balik awan abu-abu berwarna gelap. Suhu disekitar pun berubah sedikit dingin dengan angin berhembus membelai permukaan kulit, beberapa orang menggosokan kedua tangan mereka ketika memilih meninggalkan kantor mereka untuk pergi makan siang, tidak jauh dari itu seorang pria bertubuh tinggi mengenakan kemeja biru garis, serat celan jeans hitam ketat melekat di tubuh pria itu, sedangkan tas kerja di pegang oleh tangan kiri. Pria yang telah memikat beberapa penjalan kaki untuk menengok kearahnya hanya sekedar memuja sosok menurut para wanita yang berselisihin dengan pria itu mengatakan 'sempurna' di balik raut wajah dingin serta garis lurus terukir di bibir plum tersebut.

Surai pirang pria itu begitu serasi dengan kulit putih hampir mencapai pucat, kelereng mata berwarna hitam kelam memandang jauh kedepan hanya untuk mendapatkan kegelapan layaknya menuju malam hari. Pria itu enggan terjebak dengan keadaan seperti ini dimana keadaan cuaca sangat cepat berganti begitu ekstrem serta suhu yang begitu dingin, pria itu membenci hal tersebut. Bukan karena tidak menyukai dingin melainkan dingin mengingatkan dirinya pada kenangan tak menyenangkan baginya.

Rintik air turun perlahan menjadikannya gerimis, beberapa hal di benci oleh pria itu. Langkah kaki santai yang begitu konstan bunyinya kini berubah menjadi lebih cepat namun tetap berirama.

Rintik air menjadi lebih banyak menadakan bahwa gerimis berganti menjadi hujan lebat, kaki jenjangnya berlari cepat memasuki salah satu cafe yang mengusung tema kopi. Nuansa cafe yang begitu hangat menyambut dirinya setengah basah, namun rasa risih begitu jelas terlihat karena kali ini pria itu terjebak kembali di tempat tidak disukai olehnya.

"Hahhh."

Mengehela nafas dramatis, langkah kakinya menuju tempat duduk di pojok ruangan, di mana tempat itu bisa membuat dirinya menatap jelas aksi sang barista kopi dalam meracik pesanan dari pelanggan mereka. Pelayan datang untuk mencatat apa yang ingin diminum oleh pria itu.

"Kopi hitam."

Pelayanan itu telah mencatat pesanan milik sang pria, tangan pelayanan itu menaruh kertas kecil serta pulpen diatasnya.

"Tolong tuliskan nama anda disini tuan."

Pria itu tidak membantah dan menuliskan namanya dalam diam.

'Wu Yi Fan'

* * *

 _"Kita tidak bisa menyamakan kopi dengan air tebu. Sesempurna apa pun kopi yang kamu buat, kopi tetap kopi, punya sisi pahit yang tak mungkin kamu sembunyikan."- Filosofi Kopi by Dee-_

* * *

 _ **"Apa kamu menyayangi ku?"**_

 _ **Pertanyaan itu adalah hal yang paling dihindari oleh Yifan. Pertanyaan yang menghasilkan jawaban yang sama darinya. Menatap dalam diam sorot mata itu begitu menuntut jawab tersebut, tangan putih hampir pucat itu terulur untuk membingkai rahang tegas kekasihnya, Yifan tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan kembali jawaban yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.**_

 _ **Tangannya hampir membingkai rahang itu namun terhenti ketika kekasihnya melangkah mundur. Tangannya menggapai udara tak berwujud, wajah Yifan menjadi sedatar garis di bibirnya.**_

 _ **"Kau tahu jawabannya."**_

 _ **Kekasih Yifan menatap kearah lain, namun kilatan mata itu begitu di kenal olehnya.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak ingin menjalani hubungan secara sepihak seperti ini. Diamana hanya aku yang menaruh harapan besar pada mu tapi, sebaliknya sedikit pun kau tidak pernah membalas perasaan ku."**_

 _ **Tangan Yifan kini berada di sisi tubuh, pandangan Yifan menggelap. Ia bukan orang yang mudah menyangi seorang terutama mencintai dalam waktu yang singkat, ia butuh proses namun ketika mulai mencintai seseorang maka sebosan apa pun dirinya ia akan tetap bertahan hingga akhir. Tetapi kisah hubungannya kali ini begitu berbeda dan begitu rumit.**_

 _ **"Kita akhiri hubungan ini."**_

 _ **"Baiklah."**_

 _ **Dan akhirnya ia pun sudah menebaknya. Kekasihnya beberapa detik yang lalu kini menjabat menjadi mantannya pergi menjauh meninggalkan dirinya, yang tak bersuara kembali. Sorot mata itu terlihat kecewa, namun dirinya lebih kecewa dari itu semua sejak awal hubungan mereka berlangsung selama setengah tahun ini. Karena bahwasanya...**_

Tinta emas itu mengukir nama sang pria yang kini telah sendiri lagi setelah pelayan tadi permisi pergi lalu mengambil kertas serta pulpen tersebut yang berisi namanya. Hujan di luar sana masih lah sama, lebat tanpa ingin berhenti.

Pandangannya jatuh kepada awan mendung di luar sana, suhu ruangan yang hangat menyambut tubuhnya dari dinginnya udara yang mampu menusuk persendian tulang. Keadaan seperti ini adalah salah satu hal lagi dibenci olehnya selain. Gerimis, hujan, Kopi, serta coklat.

Dulu ia begitu menggemari yang namanya kopi, tiada pagi tanpa menyeduh kopi instan atau pergi ke cafe yang mengusung tema kopi seperti ini. Beriringnya waktu kegiatan itu berhenti ketika setiap kali menikmati segelas kopi kenangan tak asing baginya menyeruak masuk bagaikan virus mengerikan yang menyebar dalam 12 detik saja. Menghirup aroma saja mampu membuat kenangan buruk itu kembali bersamaan dengan hujan diluar sana.

"Pesanan datang tuan."

Pelayanan tadi datang dengan nampan berisi kopi hitam yang mengepul serta mengelurakan aroma menenangkan. Mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang pelayan yang kini beranjak pergi setelah menaruh kertas berisi namanya serta ada sebuah catatan kecil disana. Mengabaikan sebentar catatan kecil itu Yifan mengambil segelas kopi miliknya lalu menghirup aroma kopi tersebut sebelum mencicipinya secara perlahan.

Pahit dan Hangat.

Adalah dasar utama kopi miliknya ketika lidah berkerja mengecap rasa, pahitnya kopi sendiri mengajarkan banyak arti tentang kehidupan yang keras namun hangatnya bagi tubuh mengajarkan tentang seberapa sulit apa pun keadaan kita pasti ada tangan yang mampu menompang tubuh kita dalam keterpurukan.

Setelah meminum kopi dalam tegukan pertama, ia menyempatkan diri melirik catatan kecil tersebut yang berisi beberapa kalimat yang membuat dirinya terdiam. Dan memandang kembali langit mendung di luar sana.

 _ **'Bila engkau ingin satu, maka jangan ambil dua. Karena satu menggenapkan, tapi dua melenyapkan'.**_

Ia tahu betul maksud dari catatan tersebut, menikmati kembali kopi pahit miliknya beberapa kali tegukan secara perlahan, ternyata hujan di luar sana berhenti. Menaruh gelas kopi berisisa ampas ke meja lalu melipat kertas catatan tersebut dan memasukan kedalam kantong celana, ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan ditaruh di atas meja.

Berdiri dari duduknya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafe, ingatan miliknya menyeruak masuk terus menerus hingga membuat dirinya muak. Namun ada sebuah ketenangan sendiri setelah mencicipi kopi kembali setelah hampir tiga tahun berhenti untuk menikmatinya. Meninggalkan masa lalu bukan berarti untuk meninggalkan segelas kopi pahit bukan?

* * *

 _"Kita tak akan mungkin lupa rasa pahit secangkir kopi, seperti halnya cinta yg tak pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya dilukai."-Filosofi Kopi-_

* * *

 _ **"Apa kau menjalin hubungan lain selain dengan ku, Fan?"**_

 _ **Yifan menatap sejenak dinding di depan sana dan mengeluarkan suaranya .**_

 _ **"Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu mu, hyung?"**_

 _ **Kekasihnya memeluk dirinya yang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dari dalam selimut. Pergulatan itu begitu menggairahkan bagi mereka berdua terutama bagi Yifan yang baru pertama kali memasuki sebuah hubungan dengan seorang pria yang lebih tua tiga tahu darinya tersebut.**_

 _ **"Aku telah memiliki istri, dan beberapa selingkuh, termasuk diri mu."**_

 _ **Badannya sedikit menegang kaku sebelum kembali seperti biasanya. Peluk kekasihnya mengerat di ikuti kecupan lembut di bagian pundaknya.**_

 _ **"Tapi aku mencintaimu perasaan ini berbeda dari sebelumnya."**_

 _ **Dan Yifan hanya diam. Yifan mengenali banyak orang beragama sifat serta tingkah laku, ada yang kasar tapi berhati lembut, ada yang lembut berhati kasar, namun ada juga berkata kasar berhati kasar.**_

 _ **Lalu kekasihnya adalah di pilihan kedua, kata-kata itu hanya sebuah kata penenang murahan yang terlontar dari seseorang yang egois serta serakah, maka di hari pertama kalinya Yifan berhubungan badan bersama kekasihnya saat itu pula Yifan berhenti untuk menaruh harapan besar pada kekasihnya, Yifan pun membuang perasaan sayang serta cintanya yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya itu pada hari yang sama ketika kejujuran telah di ungkap.**_

* * *

 ** _The End_**


End file.
